Begin Again
by VictoriaKurt
Summary: 22 year old Linette 'Lily' Belanger is a young firefighter and mom at Station 51 but is still one of the best. Since the loss of a fellow firefighter, she's been upset and has become distant from her son. What happens when the station gets a new guy? Will he become Lily's friend or foe. Peter Mills/OC
1. Moving On

**A/N: Hey guys is Victoria here! So, this is my second story for the TV show Chicago Fire, which I do not own. My first stroy was a Severide/OC/Mills romance fan fic, this time its just a Peter Mills/OC fic! I do now own any of the characters, all I own are the characters that you may not recognize. Also, I got the title for my story from the song Begin Again by Taylor Swift. Although I'm not a big fan of voice, I really do like her new album. I really hope you guys like it and please review. **

Chapter 1-Moving On

"Lily, are you goning to come meet the new guy?" I hear Christopher Herrmann ask. I glance up from looking at an old picture of Andrew Darden, a firefighter who had just died, and shake my head. "Come on Lily, we're all sad about Andy but we've got to move on." explains Herrmann.

I jump up from my bed and Herrmann backs up a couple feet from me. "Move on!He's only been dead for a week! He trained me and was the only firefighter that didn't try to grope me!" I yell at him. "Whats going on?" I hear Battalion Chief Wallace Boden ask.

"Its nothing Chief, just an altercation." I reply quickly. Chief Boden looks at both us, nods, and then exits my assigned room in the firehouse. I glare at Herrmann before walking past him to go to the area where we keep the firetrucks and ambulances.

"There she is!" exclaims Otis. I force a smile on to my face and then pull my dark brown brown wavy hair into a high ponytail. I notice a younger guy, 25 at the most, talking to Lts. Matthew Casey and Kelly Severide. Casey was my boss and was the leader of Truck 81 while Severide was the leader of Rescue Squad 3.

The guy looked to stand between 6'2 and 6'3 feet tall and caramel colored skin. He had dark hair that was closed shaven and his eyes were a warm brown color. They were a little darker then my chocolate brown eyes. I assumed he was the new guy, but I could be wrong. I would say he was attractive but so would any other girl seeing him on the street. He looked to have a boyish charm to him. I walked over to Otis and leaned on the table like he was doing. We were pretty close but Andy had been my best friend. Though, I was closer to Otis than anybody else in this room, except Chief, he was like a dad to me.

"Lily." I hear Casey say my name. I glance up at him from talking to Otis and see he's waving me over. I get up and walk over to him and stand by his side so I can get a view of the unfamilar guy. I realize how short I was at 5'5 feet when I looked at the guy.

"Lily this is our new firefighter candidate, Peter Mills. Peter this is Sergeant Linette Belanger, she will be your other boss on Truck 81." explains Casey. Peter extends his hand forward and I decide I'm going to nice so I shake it. "Nice to meet you Linette." He says. "Please call me Lily, I hate the name Linette." I tell him.

Peter laughs a little and reveals a cute boyish smile. "So you're a Sergeant? Aren't you a little young?" Mills asks. I hear a few of the guys snicker and I glance over my shoulder at them which shuts them up immediatly. "I'm only 22, I've been a firefighter for four a half years so I know what I'm doing." I explain to him.

"Mills, you got fire safety duty." says Chief Boden. All of us break out into laughter and Peter just stands there confused. "Whats fire safety duty?" he asks me. "Its when a group of kids come to the fire station and you have to teach them about fire safety. I'll help you, trust me you'll need it." I say to him.

"Oh, thank you. I'm sure I'm going to need it. " says Peter. "I'm going to get the things we're going to need out of storage." I tell him. I turn around to walk to the storage room when I hear Peter say; "Damn, she's pretty."

I grab a couple booklets, coloring books, plastic hats, etc and then return back. The guys were already beginning disperse by the time I got back. "You're going to have to put your pull uniform on, the kids like it when you do." I tell Peter. He groans and walks over to Truck 81 and grabs his uniform from the ground.

He starts putting it on as I set the items on the table so I can hand it to the kids when they walk in. I glance up just in time to see Peter walking towards me in his uniform. "Anything I can help with?" he asks me. I shake my head. "Nope, everything is in place. All you have need to tell the kids is what to do during a fire and then we let them inside the fire truck. Simple as that." I explain to him.

About 10 minutes later the kids started pouring in. There looked to be 20 or so kids and Peter looked overwhelmed. "Be friendly." I whisper to him as I hand out the hats. A little girl maybe five years old comes up to me and I crouch down to her height. "Can I help you?" I ask her.

"Yes, the hat is too big for me." she says. I frown a little at her. "When I first became a firefighter, I had the same problem. All the hats where in men's sizes, so I could never see when we went to rescues. But finally they got me a hat. Why don't I go get it." I tell her. I walk over to Peter and tell him to watch her for a second.

I go into my locker and grab my old hat from when I was a candidate and then walk back downstairs. "Here, this is my old hat from when I was firefighter candidate. You can have it. It may be a little big but you'll grow into it." I explain. I watch as the little girl's eyes lighten up when I hand it to her. "Thanks!" she exclaims.

Peter walks over with a smile on his face. "You're good with kids." he states. "Its because I have one." I tell him. He looks at me shocked. "I was 17 and at a party. Some guy had spiked my soda which made me pass out. The next morning I found myself in a room naked. Nine months later I had my son." I tell Peter.

"Lily, I'm so sorry." Peter says to me. I shake my head. "Don't be, Jason, thats his name, is the best thing thats ever happen to me. He made me want to become a firefighter. He actually should be here today." I say to Peter as the last of the kids get off the bus. "How old is he?" Peter asks.

"He just turned five." I answer. I finally see Jason and a huge grin spreads across my face. Jason is the spitting image of me with his pale skin, dark hair, and brown eyes. "Mommy!" he yells. He runs towards me and I pick him up and hug him. I set him down and bend down a little so I can see his face. "Why don't you go sit down. I promise you can see the guys later." I tell him.

He nods and does as he's told. Peter and I walk in front of the group of kids and Peter appears to be a little nervous. "Hey guys! Welcome to station 51. Let me start off with question. What do firefighters do?" I ask the kids. I watch the hands shoot up and call on a boy with red hair. "They help put fires out." he says. "They get cats out of trees." says a girl.

I laugh a little and nod at Peter so he can answer the question. "Those are all good answers. We also rescue people from the fires and help when there are car accidents. We do so many different things, that it would take me an hour to tell you all of it." Peter explains.

"There are also different ranks. For example my friends Peter here is a Firefighter Candidate which means he's a firefighter in training. The next rank is a firefighter and then there is a Sergeant, like me. So, I get to boss around the firefighters and the candidates." I explain. I pause so Peter can say something. "The sergeant's boss are what we called Lieutenants, we have to here at Station 51. Then there are Battalion Chiefs, Deputy Chiefs and then the big boss are called Chiefs" Peter tells the kids.

I'm relieved once the kids leave since they were starting to push all the buttons on the fire truck even after we told them not too. I asked Jason's teacher if we could stay with me and they said yes. "Hey Jay, I want you to come meet somebody." I tell Jason. He climbs out of the driver's seat of the fire truck and comes to stand by me. "This is our new firefighter, Peter Mills. Peter this is my son Jason." I say to Peter.

Jason extends his hand and Peter shakes it. "You got some muscle Jason." Peter says. Jason smiles a little. "Thank you sir. Mom can we go say hi to the guys?" he asks me. "Of course we can, come on." I tell him. Peter follows Jason and I up the stairs and into the kitchen/eating area/ tv room.

"Jason!" Chief Boden exclaims. "Hey Chief." Jason says hugging him. All the guys were like a father to Jason since his father wasn't in his life. All the guys say hi to him and he takes a seat on the couch next to Severide. Of course they're watching baseball. It looked to be the Cubs vs. Tigers, I wasn't sure.

Just as I'm about to sit down the alarm goes off. "Truck 81, Rescue Squad 3, and Ambulance 61 report." I hear the dispatcher report. We all groan and get up to go get our gear on. "Jason stay here and don't mess with anything." I say before walking downstairs to get my gear on.


	2. Jealous

Chapter 2-Jealous

"Is Mrs. Darden and her sons going to be at the Barb-A-Q?" Jason asks me as I pull into the park's parking lot. "I'm not sure Jason, but I know Mr. Herrmann's will be there." I reply to him and then get out of my Black, 2009 Honda Accord. Jason quickly follows suit.

I smooth out my dress which was a typical white,cotton Summer dress. It had a slight scoop neckline, straps that were about two inches across, and it had a white flower at the waist band. I paired the dress with brown cowboy boots, a black bracet with a silver infinity sign, and I had on lipstick in a coral color. I also painted my nails a light baby blue color and I left my hair wavy.

As we walked into the Barb-A-Q that was suppose to benefit the firefighter, but it was really a place where women came to hit on the male firefighters. "Mom, I'm going to play with Mr. Herrmann's kids." Jason says. "Okay, don't talk to anybody you don't know and check in with me every now and then please." I tell him before he runs off.

I look around to see if I can find anybody from the station. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Peter dressed in his blues, talking to a woman who looked to be a year older than me. As I walk around, I say hi to the guys from squad three and then head to the table where the guys from my truck are sitting. I hear a couple whistles as I approach the table.

"Lookin' good Sergeant." says Otis. I shake my head. "You know what else looks good? You cleaning the truck for the next week." I tell him. Otis smirks at me and I raise an eyebrow. "Inside and out." I add. The guys laugh and Otis' smirk turns into a frown.

"Who's the girl Mills is hanging out with?" I ask them and take a seat next to Otis. "Not sure, all I know is that she thinks he's a commissioner." answers Mouch. "The youngest commissioner in Chicago." Herrmann adds. I laugh a little. "Why do you want to know? Are you jealous?" Otis asks.

I can feel my face turning red. I was a little jealous since I was the one that really wanted to get to know Peter. He seemed like a nice, caring guy. "Look at her! She's blushing!" exclaims Cruz. I quickly try to think of a way to change the subject and I finally see Heather, Andy's wife. "I'm not jealous, just curious." I lie while standing up to go talk to Heather.

"Hey Heather!" I exclaim. She turns to look at me and gives me a hug. "Hey, I just saw Jason." she says. I nod slowly at her. "Yeah, he was hoping to see the boys. He really misses them." I tell her. Heather smiles a little. "The boys miss him too. I heard you guys got a new candidate." Heather states.

"We did, his name is Peter Mills. He's the guys dressed in the blue's." I say to her. Heather looks around and finally finds him. "I see him, he's attractive and I see you guys pulled the whole wear your blue's to the BBQ prank." she says. "They do it to everybody. Heather, if you need anything, please call me. I'll even watch the boys if you ever need me to." I tell her.

"I will and thank you. I'm going to talk to Casey but I'll see you around." Heather says to me and I say bye to her. I see Peter at the beer cooler and decide to walk over to him just to say hi. "So you fell for it?" I ask him as he looks for a beer.

He looks up at me and smiles. "Yeah, I did." he says. I smile at him and he hands me a beer. "Its okay though, you look very nice." I tell him. Peter laugh and takes a sip of his beer. "Thanks, you look really nice as well." Peter says.

I blush a little. "Listen, are you doing-" he's cut off by Jason running up to me begging for me to let him sleep over at Heather's house. I lean down so I can look him in the eye. "We'll talk about this later. Why don't you go play football with the guys?" I ask him.

Jason frowns a bit. "I can't." he says quietly. I look at him confused. "And why is that?" I ask. "Because I don't have a dad like the other boys." he replies. For the first time in my life, I'm speechless. I glance over at Peter who looks a little uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry to butt in but, Jason if you want, I can play football with you." says Peter. I look over at Peter shocked but then I see that Jason's face has lighten up. "Really? That would be awesome!" Jason exclaims. I gently touch Peter's forearm which causes him to look at me.

"Peter you don't have too do that." I whisper to him. Peter shakes his head and smiles a little. "Its fine Lily. Could you hold my jacket?" he asks me. "Of course! And thank you so much." I answer. He takes his blue's jacket off and hands it to me. Just as Jason and him are walking to the area where they play football something that Peter had said earlier popped into my head.

"Peter, what were you going to ask me right before Jason walked over?" I ask. "I'll tell you later." he answers and begins to walk again. Before going to sit down at the table, I grab a hamburger and some chips. The guys were just starting to eat when I walk over and sit down.

"Um, I would like to thank you guys for becoming Jason's father figure." I say to the guys. Most of them say 'You're Welcome' or 'No Problem'. I glance over at Peter and Jason playing football and Jason can't stop smiling.

The Barb-B-Q last for another few hours before people start leaving. Jason ends up spending the night with Heather and her about 9:30pm and I'm in the parking, lean against my car, and looking up at the stars. I glance over to my right when I hear footsteps. I smile when I see its Peter.

"Coming to get your jacket?" I ask him. "Yep! Jason's a good kid." Peter replies as I hand him his jacket. "Yeah, he is. Jason really likes you." I tell him. Peter looks at me a little shocked.

"Is that a good thing?" he asks me. I laugh a little and then nod. "Do you want to grab a bite to eat at my mom's diner?" Peter asks. I look at him a little shocked. "Uh, sure. That sounds like fun. I'll follow you there?" I ask him. "Sure! See you there." he tells me. With that I had my first 'date' with Peter Mills.

**A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday or earlier this morning. I had to work so I hope you understand. I really hope you liked this chapter and please review! Thanks for reading.**


	3. Diner, Dinner, Date

Chapter 3-Diner, Dinner, Date

The diner was a nice size, it wasn't too big or small. "Take a seat." I hear Peter say as I walk up to the counter. Peter disappears behind a door for several minutes and then comes out wearing jeans and a Chicago Fire Department t-shirt. "Sorry, I had to change." he says as he ties an apron on.

I shrug my shoulders. "Its fine. I wouldn't want to cook in my blues either." I tell him. He gives me a small smile. "Good evening ma'am, my name is Peter Mills, can I start you off with a drink?" he asks. I giggle a little, which I never do around guys. "Hmm, I'll have a water with lemon." I answer him. "I'll be right back with your drink." he says.

He pulls a glass down from the kitchen and puts ice, water, and a lemon in it before handing it to me. "What would you like to eat ma'am?" Peter asks as I look over the menu. I put the menu down and slide it to Peter. "Surprise me." I reply. Peter raises an eyebrow at me. "Of course ma'am." Peter says and then goes back into the kitchen again.

As he cooks I look at my phone and read some of the text messages I recieved. I smell something good coming from the kitchen and realize how hungry I am. I glance at the tv that Peter turned on and see that they filmed part of the firefighter benifit Barb-A-Q. "Here you go Miss Belanger." Peter says as he sits french toast with a side of hash browns in front of me.

I can see he made the same thing for himself. Peter takes a seat in front of me and hands me the syrup. "Its my favorite thing to eat here." Peter states as I pour syrup over the french toast. I cautiously take a bite of the french toast and chew it slowly.

"How is it?" Peter asks. "This has to be the best french toast I've ever had!" I exclaim and then take a bite of the hash browns which are also very good. "Mr. Mills, you are a very good cook." I add. Peter smiles at me. "Why thank you Miss Belanger." He says.

I take another few bites and sip my water. "Tell me about youself." I ask Peter. He's quiet for a few seconds. "Well, I'm 24 years old. I have an older sister, Elise and of course I have a mom. My dad was a firefighter but, he..uh... was killed in the line of duty. I really want to be part of the rescue squad. I love cooking and helping people." Peter explains. I knew his last name sounded familar.

"I'm sorry about your dad. I could never imagine losing a parent." I tell him. Peter shrugs his shoulders. "It gets easier everyday. So what about you?" Peter asks. I think for a minute before saying anything. "I grew up in Georiga, I have an older brother, Craig. He's 24 and in the Army. And I have a little sister, Taylor. She is 20 and is in college. I like hiking, reading, and of course caring for Jason." I explain.

Peter appears to be listening to me but I could be wrong. "Can you tell me anything about Jason?" Peter asks. I smile a little since I get to talk about my son. "He's my main man and I love him to death. He loves baseball and plays it as well. Jason also loves everything about firefighters and firefighting. He told me he wanted to become a firefighter like me. He likes the color green and can play the acoustic guitar. Jason is truly a great kid." I tell him. I could talk about Jason for hours on end.

"Jason does seem like a really good kid. He couldn't stop talking about Andy, the firefighter that died." he says. I glance at the ground and then back at Peter. "Andy was like a father to Jason. He took Jason right under his wing as soon as I started working for station 51. Andy's youngest kid is the same age as Jason, so they get along really well." I explain. Peter and I are both silent for a couple minutes as we continue to eat.

"Do you want dessert?" Peter asks me. I check the clock on my phone and see its almost 10pm. "No thank you. I probably shoulder head home since we have shift tomorrow." I reply. "I understand." Peter tells me. I grab my purse from the counter and hop down from the stool.

"I'll walk you out to your car." Peter says while opening the door for me. "Thank you." I tell him as we walk out to my car. Its a little cool outside but I like it. Peter rubs the back of his neck nervously and seems to be struggling to find words.

"I was wondering if Jason and you would like to go the zoo with me on Saturday. I would just like to get to know him and you better. I could pick you up and maybe we can catch dinner afterwards." Peter spits out. I can tell he's rambling a bit. "I would love to do that and I know Jason would too. Maybe I'll drop Jason off at my cousins and we can get dinner after the zoo?" I suggest.

"Sounds like a deal to me. But is it okay if after we go to the zoo, we go back to each of our houses so we can freshin' up?" Peter asks. I smile at him a little. "I didn't know guys needed to freshin' up." I tease him. He smiles nervously. "Well, I want to take you to a nicer place so I don't want us to be dressed in shorts and t-shirts." Peter explains. I gently place a hand on his arm.

"Peter I was just messing with you." I say to him. He lets out a shakey breath and nods. "Oh, well then I'll see you tomorrow." Peter says. We both say bye to each other and then I get into my car to drive home.

**A/N: Its kind of short and I didn't really like this chapter all to much. But I'm always hard on myself. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. A Friend

Chapter 4- A Friend

"Morning Belanger." I hear Mouch say. I glance up at him from texing my sister and smile. "Morning." I tell him. A couple of the guys are downstairs and are cleaning the trucks. Shay and Dawson are sitting in their ambulance and checking their stock.

On my way to my room I wave at Jose Vargas, a guy from Squad 3. He was one of the most nicest guys at the station despite how buff he looked. After putting my coat in my room I head into the common room. Inside is Casey, Herrmann, Severide, Otis, and Peter. I notice they're all play cards.

"You wanna play cards with us?" Peter asks as I pour myself a glass of water. "Are you crazy?" Herrmann asks Peter. Peter looks at Herrmann confused and then glances at me. "If Lily plays with us then we all lose our houses. She's the best card player in the station." Casey says. I smile a little to myself knowing that what Casey said was true.

Just as I'm about to sit down to watch tv, the alarm goes off. "Multiple explosions on Chicago 'L', all trucks, ambulances, and squads report."the dispatcher says. Chicago 'L' is the name of Chicago's most busiest and biggest subway. I knew this was going to be a hard rescue. I quickly follow the guys downstairs and put all my gear on before climbing into the passenger seat of the truck.

It was complete chaos when we arrived. People, cars, and fires were everywhere. Herrmann stopped the truck and we all got out of it. While the gys got all the hoses ready, Casey, Severide and I all walked over to Chief Boden so we could know what he wanted us to do. I spaced out for a couple minutes as he told Casey and Severide who their teams were.

"Lily, since you're EMT certified, I'm going to get you to be in Secton five, where the worst explostion happened. Peter, Cruz, and Jose will be with you, since they're are biggest guys." Chief explains to me. "Got it sir." I tell him before grabing the guys that were assigned to me. We gathered right near the entrance of section five so I could tell them whats going on.

"All right guys, we've got section five. This will be the worst section, I need you guys to be very carefully and get as many people out as you can." I explain. They all listen closely and then we head inside.

As soon as I'm inside, I'm hit by a huge heat wave. I can barely see anything and the smoke is very thick. I'm not sure if anybody is even alive in this section. I've all ready counted 10 dead bodies. "Guys get these bodies out of here. They deserve to be buried." I say into my radio as I keep searching for any source of life.

"Hello, if anybody can hear me make a noise!" I yell a couple times. I hear a soft groan and look around to see if I can see anything. "If you made a sound, do it again!" I yell."Lily! Lily! Get out of the subway its about to collapse!" I hear Chief yell through the radio.

My eyes widen and I know I have to find where the groan came from. I walk a couple more feet and then feel something grab my foot. "Down here." I hear a male voice say. I take my flashlight out and shine it on my boot and see a man who is covered in debri. I quickly reach down, grab the man, and throw him over my shoulder.

"Lily! Get out now!" I hear Chief yell again. I take my mask off and put it on the guys face so he can breathe. I start running as soon as I hear the sound of metal hitting metal. I can feel some debri hitting my face and I'm pretty sure its causing my face to bleed. I can hear the subway collapsing behind me so I try to run faster. I finally reach the outside and I lay the guy on the ground before having a cough attack.

I glance up just in time to see Chief Boden approaching me. "Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again." he yells at me. "I heard somebody so I knew I needed to help them. I just saved a guys life and you're yelling at me for doing so?" I ask him. I turn around and Shay hands me back my mask.

"I'm going back in." I tell Chief and put my mask back on. I glance over at the guys who were assigned to me. Most of them had blood on their uniforms. "You guys gonna join me?" I ask them. They all put their masks on and follow me into the sixth section.

* * *

I wake up just as we pull back intot he station. I was worn out since we had been rescuing people for almost seven hours. I was coverd in blood, ashes, debri, etc. I slowly get out of the truck and take my uniform off before going into my room to lay down. Before laying down I walk up to the sink and mirror in my room to examine the damage done by all the falling debri.

I'm a little taken back on how bad I look. My hair looks like a rats nest and my face has blood and debri all over it. I wet a paper towel and attempt to clean my face. "Let me help you." I hear Peter say. "Sit down." he adds. I don't even argue with him which I normally do when people tell me they want to help me. I guess I'm too tired to argue.

Peter wets a washcloth and sits down on my bed next to me. He gently puts the warm washcloth on my face and pats it slowly. My head stings a little but its starting to feel better everytime he applies the cloth to my skin. "I bet I look nice right now." I tell Peter. He smiles a little. "You look fine for a person who just spent seven hours rescuing people." Peter says.

Peter continues to pat my face and then he takes some neosporin and puts it on a few cuts. "Thank you." I tell him as he stands up. Peter shrugs his shoulders. "It really nothing, just helping out a friend. Now lay down, you look exhausted." Peter says. "Its because I am." I tell him before laying down and closing me eyes.

**A/N: I have no idea why my chapters are so short of all sudden, its bothering me! I try and make the next few chapters longer, hopefully. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Lions, Tigers, Bears, Oh My

Chapter 5-Lions,Tigers, Bears, Oh My

"Jason for the last time, wake up!" I yell up the stairs. Peter was going to be here in 20 minutes and Jason was still not up. It was really getting on my nerve. I smile a little when Jason comes downstairs wearing his dinosaur pj's and his hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in two weeks. I put a bowl of cherrios and a toast with peanut butter in front of him as he sits down at the dinner table.

I kiss his forehead gently. "I want you to eat, get dressed, brush your teeth, brush your hair, and then come downstairs so I can put sunscreen on you." I tell Jason. I head upstairs to get dress and grab my bag.

I decide to wear jean shorts, a coral colored flowly tank top, and coral colored sandels. I put my hair into a high ponytail and grab my black backpack so I can carry sunscreen, my phone, money, etc. I walk back downstairs and notice that Jason is no longer at the table. _He must be in his room. _I quickly apply sunscreen to my pale skin just in time since I hear the doorbell ring. I walk to the front door and open it nervously. I smile at Peter who's wearing jeans, black converse, and a Chicago Fire Department t-shirt.

"Hey! Come in." I tell Peter. He walks and I shut the door behind. I glance at the stairs when I see Jason coming downstairs wearing shorts, tennis shoes, and a light blue Under Armour t-shirt. "Jason, let me put some sunscreen on you." I say. "I don't need sunscreen!" Jason exclaims.

"If you don't wear sunscreen then you'll won't be able to become a firefighter. Its a requirement that you can never have a sunburn to become a firefighter." Peter lies. I hold back a laugh as Jason's eyes widen. He let's me put the sunscreen on and then we go out to Peter's car. Once I get Jason into the back of the car I say thank you to Peter for the whole sunscreen situation and then get inside the car.

It takes us about 10 minutes or so to get to the Lincoln Park Zoo and I can see Jason's excitement building. "Mommy, can we see the lions?" Jason asks me when I get out of the car. "We'll see everything Jason, I promise." I tell him as I slip the backpack on. We follow Peter to the entrance of the zoo since we've never been here, but he has.

The first exhibit we get to see is the water animals. Jason got to pet a penguin which he loved and I got to see my favorite animal, the sea lion. I learned the Peter really liked snakes and when he was little he used to catch them. We stopped to eat lunch at a cafe and then for our last stop, we went to the petting zoo. I sat down to let Jason and Peter have their time to talk. They seemed to be getting along pretty well, which was I what I was hoping for. Before I knew it, we were finished touring the zoo which meant it was time to go. Peter dropped us off at my house and I told him I would see him later.

* * *

"Why do I have to stay the night at Mr. Herrmann's?" Jason asks me as we walk up to Herrmann's in laws, front door. I ring the doorbell and wait for somebody to answer it. "Because I'm having dinner with Mr. Mills." I answer. "Do you like ?" he asks.

I look down at him, a little shocked by his questions. "Yes, I about you?" I ask Jason. He smiles up at me and nods just as Herrmann answers the door. "Wow, you look very pretty Lily." Herrmann says.

I ended up wearing a white,strapless, lace dress with a giant lace bow in the front of the dress at the waistband and the dress came a few inches above my knees.. I paired the dress with red platform heels, a red cuff bracelet, and red pearl earrings. My hair is pulled back into a tight bun and I barely applied makeup to my face. "Oh, thank you. And thanks for watching Jason for me." I tell Herrmann.

He shrugs his shoulders. "Its not a big deal." Herrmann replied. I crouch down the best I can in a dress so I can talk to Jason. "All right little man, behave for . I'll see you in a few days. I love you." I explain to Jason and then wrap him in a hug. "I love you too mommy." He says and then lets go. Herrmann lets him inside the house and then shuts the door.

"Be careful with Mills, I know how firefighters are." Herrmann tells me. "Well this one is married and he's not lying to me." I say a little harshly. "Lily, lets not bring this up here. We just got back to being friends, I don't want to ruin that." he says. "I better go." I tell Herrmann before turning around to walk to my car.

Once inside my car, I punch in the address that Peter text me into my GPS and I then drive off. As I get closer to my destination, I begin to realize that I'm in the Grant Park. I park my car and get out. I can't see anyone so I start walking until I see light. I walk closer and see Peter in a tux with a small table and two chairs. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Is this for us?" I ask him surprised. Peter gently kisses my cheek which causes me to blush. "Yes it is. I even made the food. You look so beautiful by the way." Peter replies. "Thank you, you look very nice as well. You didn't have to do all this." I tell him as I look at the table which is decorated with candles, roses, fancy looking silverware, etc.

Peter pulls a chair out for me and I take seat. I look over at the table and he pours me a little wine and then takes a seat. "But I wanted to do this." Peter tells me. I smile at him as he takes the lids off our plates to reveal steak, steamed vegetables, a yeast roll, and some kind of dipping sauce. I carefully cut into the steak and then put it inside my mouth.

"Once again, I'm impressed by your cooking." I tell him. Peter laughs a little. "I knew you would be." Peter says and then cuts into his own steak. "Did Jason have fun today?" Peter asks me once I've sampled everything on my plate.

"Yes, he had a lot of fun and wants you and him to just hang out together sometimes." I reply. Peter looks at me a little shocked. "He really wants to hang out with me?" Peter asks. I smile a little at him and nod. "I'm glad to hear that." Peter says. We start eating again and once we finish, Peter hands me a homemade red velvet cupcake with cream cheese icing.

The cupcake is delicious and if he had more, I'd porbably eat them all. Towards the end of our date, Peter and I decide to walk through the park. Since I was starting to get cold, Peter gave me his tux jacket to wear. For some reason we aren't saying a word to each other. Peter walks me to my car and we stop. "I had fun." I tell him. Peter smiles. "I had fun too." Peter says.

He hugs me gently and then helps me into my car. "You really do look beautiful." Peter tells me. I can feel my face turning red. Peter shuts the door and I drive off.

**A/N: Yeah, this isn't my best chapter but I've been busy and haven't been feeling well either. Thanks for all the follows and reviews, it really means a lot to me. So please review more, if you can and thanks for reading!**


	6. Peter!

Chapter 6-Peter!

As soon as I heard the dispatcher say,'large fire at an apartment complex, all available trucks, rescue squads, and ambulances report', I knew it wasn't going to be a good fire and that it was going to end badly. But I prayed to God that nobody gets injured. Saying the fire was large was an understatement, the fire looked to be consuming the whole apartment complex. I stop the truck, since I'm driving it and I turn the engine off before getting out. Jose and Mouch immediately start getting the hose ready as the rest of us put our remaining equipment on and then head inside.

Casey, Otis, Severide, and I all head to the top floors so we can get them evacuated before the building collapses. It looks like the fire started on the top floors and then rapidly spread to the lower floors. Casey and Severide head to where the fire start while Otis and I start clearing that were closest to where the fire originated. Not even five minutes into the rescue and I'm helping Otis carry down an overweight man. I catch a glimpse of Peter on my way back into the apartments. He's carry what looks to be a little girl outside to the EMTs.

Otis and I split up once again to search the rooms for people. The smoke and fire were getting worse every minute and I couldn't see my hand even if it was five inchs away from my face. "If anybody is in hear, please make a noise!" I yell into a rather large apartment room. I can hear a soft crying from one of the rooms so I begin to search each room.

I finally find the room in which the crying is coming from. "Where are you? I can hear you crying." I yell. I get on my hands knee and take my flashlight out so I can search underneath the furniture in the room. I can see someone is underneath a bed and it appears to be a child. I extend my hand, hoping the person would take it.

"Its okay I'm a firefighter, I'm a good guy. Can you take my hand and I'll get you out of here." I ask the figure. I feel them take my hand and they crawl out from underneath the bed. The figure is a boy, maybe 12 or 13 years old. I give him my oxygen mask and then start leading him down the stairs.

I run into Casey on the way downstairs and he tells me that the top floor is cleared and once I get back that I need to report to the next level. The boy is moving slowly which is causing me to inhale more smoke. I end up carrying the boy down the rest of stairs and to the EMTs. I quickly put the mask back in and head back up the stairs for about the sixth time.

The rescue was going pretty smoothly but the fire still hadn't gone out yet. We had the fourth floor cleared in no time and were now heading to the third floor when we heard crackling over the radio. 'Everybody out! The building is going to collapse. I repeat everybody out of the building." I hear Chief Boden yell over the radio.

My eyes widen and I look at Otis who was helping me clear a room. We quickly grab a couple and throw them over our shoulders before running down the stairs and out the building. After dropping the couple off by the EMTs, we join the rest of station 51 and watch the building.

"Is everybody out?" Chief Boden asks. All of us look around and it appears that everybody is there from the station. "Where's Mills?" I hear Severide ask. My eyes flash open and I look around the crowd to see if I can find Peter. He has to still be in the building.

All of sudden I hear the sound of bricks, metal, and other materials grinding against each other. I can feel the ground shaking and I look up at the building. It collapsing. Its collapsing and Peter is still in there. "Peter!" I cry out as the building comes tumbling down. It becomes dead quiet as the debri cloud begins to clear. Its in that moment that I know Peter is dead.

**A/N: I'm sorry that I made this chapter short but I did it for reason. I want to leave you guys hanging. Plus, I'm working on Part 2 of the Caught series, so I need time to type that up. Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading!**


	7. The Kiss

**A/N: This chapter does contain mature content. When the mature content starts I'll put this sign: *M*, when the mature content ends I' post this *EM***

Chapter 7-The Kiss

Since I didn't want to cry in front of everbody, I went to te side of truck 81, sat there, and let the tears come out. There was a part of me that hoped Peter was alive, but anybody that was in that building was most likely dead or dying. I felt bad since Chief Boden was going to have to tell his mother and sister. They didn't deserve to lose their son/brother, they've already lost their dad/husband.

I quickly wipe the tears off my face as I hear footsteps approaching me. I stand up to look at the figure and can hardly believe my eyes. "Peter!" I shout and then run towards him. I feel his arms wrap around my body as I collide with him. I bury my face in his jacket and start crying again.

"Shh, its okay." Peter whispers. I can feel his hand softly stroking my hair which somewhat comforts me. I pull myself out of his grasp and then look into his warm eyes. His fingers graze across my cheek as he tucks a piece of loose hair behind my ear."You're okay?" I ask him.

Peter smiles at me and nods. "Now that I'm with you, so yes, I'm okay." Peter replies. I take my hand, stick it behind his hand, and pull him down towards me until our lips touch.

His lips are soft and warm. I feel his arms gently wrap around my waist and then pull me into his body. The way he is kissing me is somewaht seductive but yet filled with passion. We both pull back at the same time since we need air. We both smile at each and I start hearing whistling and hollaring. Peter turns around and we see everybody from truck 81, squad 3, and ambulance 61 cheering. I can feel myself blushing and Peter pull me into the side of his body and kisses the top of my head.

* * *

I run a hand through my hair as I read a book. Its about 11pm and I still can't get to sleep. My last resort would be taking a sleeping pill. I look up as I hear a soft knock on my door. "Come in." I say. I smile a little when I see its Peter.

I get up from my bed as he shuts and locks the door behind him. "You scared me today." I tell him quietly. He walks closer to my and cups my face with his hand. "I'm sorry." he says and then leans down to kiss me.

I quickly take my hair out of its ponytail and Peter buries his hands in it. I feel my fingers slip underneath his shirt and then peel it off. His body is incrediable, better than I expected. Of course I knew he was going to have a nice body, but not this nice. I open my mouth a little wider to allow Peter's tounge inside my mouth. I feel his arm hands against my stomach and he gently removes my shirt.

***M***

It all happens so fast, us tearing each other's clothes, the kiss intensifying. I jump up to wrap my legs around Peter's body and he then lays me on my bed. I then feel his weight on top of me. He gently kisses the spot behind my ear while kneading my breasts. I moan a little as I feel his tip graze my entrance. Peter smiles and then starts kissing me again. I can feel his fingers trickling down my spine which causes me to shiver.

I arch my back against his body as he enters me. "Peter..."I moan as he starts to pound into me. He was going slow and steady so I could feel every thrust. Peter kept speeding up every minute and I started screaming every now and then.

***EM***

* * *

I groan as I feel someone shaking my body. "Wake up." I hear Peter whisper. I feel his lips touch my forehead. "I'll be in the kitchen." he says. I nod slowly and then get out of bed when I hear the door close.

I'm confused on why I'm naked but then I remember why. I quickly put my work boots, t-shirt, and trousers on after I take a shower. I then head to the kitchen to get something to eat. Otis, Peter, Cruz, and I are the only ones in the kitchen while everybody else is either sleeping or downstairs. Otis appears to be working on his podcast while Cruz and Peter were watching a football game.

I made myself a bagel and poured a glass of OJ. I decided to seat between Cruz and Peter and watch the game with them. "Morning." Peter says and then gives me a small peck on the lips. Peter puts his arm around me and I snuggle a little closer to him.

"Get a room!" exclaims Cruz. We all laugh and I continue to eat. I hear the alarm sound and quickly stand up. "Ambulance 61, Truck 81, and Squad 3 report, multiple car crash." says the dispatcher.

I throw my bagel away and chug down the rest of my OJ. "Here we go again." I say.

**A/N: Yeah, this chapter was really bad. I'm just tired and stressed right now so it causes me to write badly. I didn't want to make the mature content scene too long or graphic. I was just trying imply that were having a mature moment. Thanks for all the reviews and thanks for reading. I promise to write better.**


End file.
